Sensei no!
by AZNboi67
Summary: KakashixNaruto but then goes onto more. Hinata and Naruto are strolling in the woods, getting frisky, when they stumble on a pair of rough riding ninja's Please read and review :


**We're always one step ahead**

_By: __**AZNboi67**_

(OK HERE'S THE THING, I haven't written anything for…years lol and I Don't remember many of the names . Failure, I know but you can comment on that in my reviews =D. SO. Give me reviews :] **Just read it :D**)

(BY THE WAY - I wrote this during a library session, so about 2 hours. lol if there are spelling / grammar or any other mistakes pelase tell me . and i might bring myself up to correct it later =])

-We can't keep doing this.

-Why?

-How do you not understand? I leave in the middle of the night and come back at dusk, too tired to do anything. People notice.

-And who do you think waits for you to come, Kak'shi?

-Zabu, you're hot and all…but what I get from you I can get from my books.

-Fuck you. You're one hell of a bitch.

*********

Naruto was taking a stroll – one that coincidently followed a path near that of Hinata's. He gazed at her, watched as her long hair drifted in the wind, as it wrapped around her breasts. Skipping from tree to tree he followed her silently, hoping that she wouldn't notice him.

-Naruto.

He stumbled and fell.

-You know my clans abilities.

-I-I…thought you were in trouble.

-So then, why were you staring at me?

-I thought that if my eyes left you someone would kidnap you.

Hinata giggled and gestured for Naruto to join her. Through the clearing of trees the pair reached a spring. As she bent down, Naruto watched as she cupped water and drank. Her skin so soft, her voice so enchanting, it was surprising that it took him this long to notice. His hand was reaching down slowly to caress her head, when she said:

-I've been training and I learned something new, want to see?

-Uh-sure!

She splashed the water and Naruto watched as the droplets flew up and disappeared, only to fall on his head.

-My movements are much faster now, and I can see the smallest details.

-You're sure talking a lot today Hinata, aren't you happy?

She giggled.

-Of course I'm happy. I'm with you. =]

Standing up from his crouch, Naruto pushed Hinata to a tree. Those white eyes - he eyes that could see everything. He looked into them, and raised his hand to pull the strands away. He licked his lips and slowly pressed against her soft face.

Hesitating, he slowly pressed his tongue onto her bottom lip. When she parted her lips, he slid it in, knowing that she wanted it. It felt so good, so warm, so sweet. He felt her push back, she was an aggressive one. In his mouth he couldn't resist but to suck hard.

-Ow! Naruto you just bit my tongue!

-I'm sorry this is my first time kissing a girl!

-What so you've kissed guys before?

-What? No! Well – yes – but –accident – I was pushed.

-Forget it, let's try again, but in there.

She was pointing to the waterfall. For split seconds at random moments, Naruto saw that there was a space behind the screen of water.

-Oh a cave! Hey! I learned a new technique too! Come!

Hinata followed and watched as Naruto flattened his hands against the veil of water.

-That's called washing your hands jitsu.

-Hinata, just watch.

As the chakra flowed in, the water split and revealed the dark inside of the cave.

-Haha I told you I could-

-Naruto, shut up!

-What?

As her eyes changed and veins were straining on her face, Naruto knew that she was looking for something inside the cave. He face remained motionless, she was scanning the darkness.

-Oh my god.

-What Hinata?

-OH MY GOD, Naruto come!

She jumped onto a tree branch and rushed off.

-What a weird one she is.

********

-What was that?

-I don't know, it seemed like the waterfall spilt for a moment.

-Didn't you hear it?

-Yeah, probably just some dumb animal playing in the water Kakashi.

-No I heard it. I heard voices. Zabuza I have to go.

-But were not done!

-Another time!

-What? Why? Come on! A few more thrusts and I'll be done.

-No. Get out of me. Just, next time.

Pulling his pants up Kakashi vanished in a flash and Zabuza was left alone, hard and unfinished. He was left speechless, a few moments ago he was having sex and now all he had was his hard wet cock, high in the air.

-What the fuck was that? I swear next time I'm going to…Whatever. Anyways no point in wasting this opportunity.

His hand slid down, fingers wrapping around his 8 inches. With the thought of Kakashi's tight ass, he squeezed and felt the rush of blood. Pulled up once – a groan. Pulled down – a heavy breath. He jerked his cock until he came, and just left his mark on the cave walls, remembering the many times Kakashi would not let his cum go to waste.

********

-Hinata what did you see?

-Naruto, Kakashi – and the Mist Ninja, Zabuza I think, they were-they were-

-What Hinata what?

-They were doing what we were going to do!

-What?

He had no idea; it always took quite some time for him to understand statements like such.

-OH.

They sat there, silent, thoughts buzzing through their heads as they pictured it.

-Do you think….anyone else knows?

-No Naruto, they wouldn't be doing it secretly in a cave if they were trying to let everybody know about it.

-Oh…

-What are you thinking?

-Oh nothing…well actually.

********

As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop he could still feel the sensation of Zabuza's throbbing dick in him. He had been so accustomed to it now that there was no longer any pain, just sweet, tender pleasure. What if someone did see? He was sure it was voices.

At his apartment door he turned the knob, walked in and leant his back onto the door.

-Oh god, what have I gotten myself into now?

-Yes, what have you gotten yourself into?

He jumped and grabbed his shuriken, looking around to see who it was.

-Sensei, common I know you can sense our presences better than that…or is it that your still thinking about something else?

-Naruto! Why are you here? What are you talking about.

He was lying on the ceiling, and jumped down onto the floor.

-Sensei, sensei, sensei…all these years I have been the dumb student of yours. Well now, look who knows more than he's supposed to?

He didn't know how to react. Even before it was mentioned, Kakashi knew what Naruto was talking about.

-How did you –

-Look.

Kakashi's eyes followed Naruto's arm to the tip of his pointing finger, and saw the white eyes. She was sitting on his night table, flipping through one of his books.

-Hi Kakashi sensei.

-Hinata! Fuck! Of all the people it had to be you.

-Don't worry Sensei we're not going to tell anyone!

-Really?

-Oh common you've read books, watched movies, you know there's going to be a proposition, a ransom.

-Fuck. You're blackmailing me.

-No. Think of it this way, we're asking you for a favour.

-What?

-Sensei, back in the cave, when I saw you two with my Byakugan, I saw the pleasure in your eyes. The way he took you, how you moaned and breathed.

-…

-You see Sensei, what Hinata and I want to do, is what you did in that cave.

He winked at Hinata.

-Unless you want the whole village to know, we want you and Zabuza to teach us how to fuck.

-What? Are you crazy?

-What? Not up for the task? Hey look there's someone ouside the window! Hey! Yeah you! HEY!

-ALRIGHT. Fine. Just…let me rest. Give me some time. When.

-Tonight.

-But he might not even be there!

-Kakashi sensei, I saw clothes and a whole pack of household items in there. He lives there doesn't he.

-…I hate you and your eyes.

-Hehe.

Naruto and Hinata sat on the bed and watched as their sensei walked into the washroom to take a shower.

-Naruto…how is this going to work. They're both guys…

-I know, but we'll make it work Hinata.

-Alright…

********

-Mhmmm…lick it some more…yeah…fuck yeah…

Zabuza was talking in his sleep again. Kakashi never left his mind.

-Zabu wake up. WAKE UP.

-Mmmm? Eh? Come back for more? I knew you would =]

-No…I have something to show you.

-What? OH. What the fuck?! I thought you didn't want people to know?

-She's from the Byakugan clan. And you grunt way to loud.

-You moan too loud.

Naruto and Hinata sat down in front of Zabuza, smirking as he evidently started to become uneasy.

-Here's the plan. We fuck. And they leave us alone. How about that Zabu?

-I don't care. Let them watch.

As Kakashi went to the end of the small tunnel, he reached into a bag and pulled out a box. There was something rattling heavily inside of it.

-Sensei what is that?

-If you want to learn, don't talk.

-…

Zabu grinned as he saw the box.

-So you're going to be top this time?

-Just play along Zabu. ;]

As he flipped the top off the box and reached in, the teens gasped. Out of the box Kakashi pulled a big, long dildo. Before he had even thrown the box on the floor, Zabuza was in position, lying belly-down on the ground, shirtless.

Kakashi rubbed the dildo on Zabuza's ass. He poked at the sensitive areas and twisted. As Hinata watched Naruto was already picture himself doing the same to Hinata.

Their sensei pulled Zabuza's pants down, and slid his fingers along the grooves.

Naruto had his eyes closed momentarily, imagining… Hinata was watching, hands rubbing her breasts.

Then it went all dark.

********

When Hinata woke up she could barely see in the dark. Her hands were tied and she was on a chair. She heard footsteps and laughter. The cave. She was still in the cave. It was too dark to see anything.

-Byakugan!

There, in the middle of the cave, was Naruto, hands tied behind his back, naked. The two men standing behind him were talking, holding toys in their hands.

-What should we do to him?

-Nothing. It's what we'll make him do to us.

As Kakashi knelt down in front of Naruto, he apologized for having had to use gas to catch the two. Naruto spat in his face, only to his dismay as Kakashi licked it up.

-Now that won't work young man. You can't spit at someone who wants to be spat it.

-Naruto!

Zabuza walked towards Hinata with a long piece of fabric, and tied her mouth shut.

-What are you doing to Hinata?!

-Only what's necessary Naruto. She'll only get in the way.

-Oh fuck.

-Now. You're going to listen to me and Zabu over here, and you're going to listen well. Either you do what we tell you to do, or your girl over there gets hurt.

-You crazy fuckers. When I get out –

-AHHHHH

Zabuza was twisting Hinata's arm.

-Stop! Ok fine. I'll do what you say.

-Good boy. Now open your mouth.

As Naruto's lips slowly parted, Kakashi forcefully lowered his face and stuck his tongue in the warm and moist mouth. Licking around, he noticed that Naruto had kept his tongue at the back of his mouth. He pulled out.

-Now, that's disrespectful. I said you have to listen well. But that was my fault. Here are you first instructions. Open your mouth, and suck on my tongue.

Once again, Kakashi's tongue pushed past the soft lips, and Naruto responded correctly. He sucked and licked the tongue, eyes closed. He didn't believe what was happening.

Hinata could see it. She could see Naruto's face.

********

-Haha yes, Kakashi do him good.

Kakashi finally pulled away from Naruto, and started to unzip his vest. From his pants pocket, he pulled out a kunai and cut Naruto's hands free.

-Remember, do anything stupid, and say goodbye to Hinata. Now, rip my shirt off.

Following his orders, Naruto reached for Kakashi's green shirt and pulled. Full og anger and embarrassment, he forcefully tore the shirt in two, revealing a very well toned chest, and two hard nipples.

-Yeah, lick those, and then suck on them.

Under the hot tongue, the sensation shot through Kakashi and he couldn't help but moan. Naruto swirled his tongue round and round, and sucked hard on each nipple.

-Wow, for a virging you're pretty good, Naruto…mhmmm….now bite them

Teeth sank softly into his skin. Kakashi wrapped his hands around Naruto's head, and pulled it down with him as he lay on his back.

-Good. Now lick down the middle…until you…reach it.

His tongue glided down, leaving a trail of warm saliva on the strong chest.

-Ok good. Now, breathe on it. Open your mouth and put it in your mouth.

Through the fabric of Kakashi's pants he could feel the hot breathe as it warmed the growing bulge. Naruto kissed, and very soft bit down.

-Fuck yes. Not rip my pants off. That's it, good. Now you see that? I don't have to tell you what to do now do I?

He knew. Naruto knew what he had to do. The growing bulge in Kakashi's pants was now right in front of his face, bare. It was shaved, and almost 7 inches long. The head was twitching and Naruto hesitated.

-What are you waiting for? Zabuza!

-AHH!!

-OK. Please. Just stop hurting Hinata.

Naruto went down. He kissed the head, and sucked on it slowly. Pulling away, he wet his mouth and pushed Kakashi's cock down, deep down.

HAHA OK TIME TO GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY I MUST END IT HERE :D

I'll write more next time lol. This is kinda fun xD


End file.
